


terjebak

by randomtuna13 (belindarimbi13)



Series: w a r n a [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 01:13:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10843419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belindarimbi13/pseuds/randomtuna13
Summary: Ia terjebak.





	terjebak

**Author's Note:**

> **disclaimer:**
> 
>   * Sherlock adalah karya orisinil Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, segala tokoh tambahan dan karakterisasinya mengacu pada serial Sherlock BBC.
>   * Semua cerita ini ditulis untuk kesenangan pribadi, tanpa ada maksud untuk memperoleh keuntungan finansial apapun.
> 


 

> **[putih]**

 

            John Watson terjebak. Ia tidak bisa melepaskan diri dari selimut putih ini. Atau pakaian putih yang dikenakannya sekarang. Atau ruangan putih tempatnya berada. Semua membutakan matanya dalam terang yang tidak wajar.

            Lalu—ada suara teriakan menggema.

            Dan sebelum kesadarannya kembali hilang, dengan takut John menyadari.

            Itu suaranya sendiri.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> draft lama yang bakal cuma dianggurin kalo ga diposting.


End file.
